


My True Omega

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [35]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, True Mates, alpha!kihyun, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request, omega!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun have known each other for a long time, and have been going out for almost the same amount of time. Finally, Kihyun thinks it’s time to take the next step, and Changkyun couldn’t be happier.





	My True Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + ABO + school AU
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun smells Changkyun before he sees him. That’s always how it is, though. His smell, ever since the younger had presented in high school, was always so unique to the alpha. At first, Kihyun had thought it was just his senses playing tricks on him. But, as time progressed, Kihyun grew sure it wasn’t.

The alpha turns, and can’t help but smile at seeing his precious omega walking towards him. Changkyun’s hands are shoved into his pockets, and a small smile upturns the corners of his lips. Kihyun reaches towards him, and the younger can’t help but quicken his pace to get to the older faster.

Kihyun chuckles warmly at Changkyun’s eagerness, and takes him in his arms for a tight embrace. He inhales deeply, his mouth almost watering at the smell of coffee and chocolate. His head swims at the sudden yet welcome assault on his oratory senses, and has to pull away a little to clear his thoughts.

“Aigoo,” Kihyun comments with a laugh as he takes in Changkyun’s appearance. “Did you get all dressed up for me, aga?” Changkyun pouts, pushing a displeased breath through his pursed lips. He most certainly had, but he didn’t want Kihyun to know that.

“You promised not to tease, hyung,” he mutters, kicking halfheartedly at the cement beneath them as a light pink blooms across his cheeks. Kihyun can’t help but coo, and he takes one of Changkyun’s hands in silent apology. Changkyun glances up from his sullen stare, his eyes crinkling at the edges as a genuine smile returns to him. Kihyun yelps out a laugh at the adorable sight, and turns to lead them both into the restaurant.

 

They take a seat at a small table by the window, as Kihyun knows the younger likes to people watch whenever conversation lags, even though Kihyun is sure it won’t today.

Today, he has only one question to ask the younger, and the answer will change the course of their relationship for the rest of their lives.

 

Kihyun asks Changkyun about classes, how his songwriting is going, if Jooheon and Minhyuk or Hyungwon and Hoseok have moved out yet. The two pairs have claimed each other a few months ago, but, despite this, they still have yet to get a place of their own, and Kihyun knows it annoys Changkyun to no end, at times.

The younger eagerly answers everything he asks. Kihyun has a hard time listening, though, as he’s become fixated on a dangling little metal earring on the omega’s left ear. Kihyun can’t help but smile, recognizing it as the first courtship gift he’d gotten the younger. He hadn’t realized the boy was still wearing it…

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks, pausing in his rant about his two roommates at noticing Kihyun’s almost-silly-looking smile. Kihyun blinks, as if coming out of a daze, and chuckles under his breath.

“Sorry, Kkungie,” he says, cocking his head to the side. “I just noticed your earring…” Changkyun bashfully reaches up to touch his earring, a coy grin coming to him as he blushes. “I gave that to you so long ago,” the older continues, as if spurred on by the boy’s shyness.

“It doesn’t feel _that_ long ago,” Changkyun comments with a breath laugh. “Being with you sometimes feels like no time has passed at all, but then other times it feels like we’ve spent our entire lives like this…”

“I know what you mean,” Kihyun agrees. He turns up the hand he’s been keeping on the table, and Changkyun gladly accepts the silent invitation and takes it. Kihyun stares at how their fingers fit oh-so perfectly together. He brings his eyes up to meet Changkyun’s smitten gaze, and feels his breath stick in his own throat.

God, he loves this man…

“Changkyun-ah,” Kihyun says, his tone suddenly much too serious. Changkyun’s eyebrows shoot up in concern, and his grip tightens on the alpha’s hand in an attempt to ease his obvious anxiety. “I… I was wondering if you’d let me claim you.”

Changkyun’s eyes grow to be about ten times their normal size, and his face becomes emotionless as the smile seemingly melts off his face. Kihyun’s heart beats faster as doubt begins to enter his mind, but he quickly pushes it away. He leans forward, staring Changkyun right in the eyes as he explains himself.

“I love you, Changkyunnie. I don’t want anyone to even think of trying to have you, because I want you to be mine and mine only. I promise I’ll make you happy, and that I’ll keep you safe from anyone who tries to hurt you. You know I don’t usually believe in this kind of stuff, but I honestly think that you and I… I think we’re meant to be true mates. I think—”

“I think so too, hyung,” Changkyun suddenly interrupts, earning the most delighted of smiles from the older. “I’m just surprised you asked so suddenly like this… But, yes, I’d love it if you _finally_ claimed me~” He rolls his eyes teasingly, and Kihyun can’t help but laugh.

The waiter comes to ask if they’re ready to order, and the two men nod, though their eyes don’t leave each other as they list off what they want.

Kihyun can’t help but sigh in relief, delighted and beyond relieved to have finally gotten his own true omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + ABO + school AU
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
